Kiss me goobye, a tribute to Fred Weasley
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Fred s'apprête à partir. De son côté, son frère George ne peut envisager qu'ils soient séparés par quoi que ce soit. Il se rendra bien vite compte que la réalité est plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé.  Spoiler tome 7


_Petit hommage à l'un de mes personnages préféré dont la mort est totalement injuste et donne lieu a des fan fictions d'une tristesse incommensurable. Le titre me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours et l'histoire est venue s'y coller petit à petit. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire, malgré la difficulté de la chose. Certains seront surpris, mais ce n'est pas un slash, bien que j'ai du recommencer plusieurs passages pour que ça ne soit pas trop tendancieux._

_A lire sur la chanson Running Away de Midnight Hour et/ou Bittersweet de Within Temptation._

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes hommes étaient face à face, immobiles, leurs yeux rivés les uns dans ceux de l'autre. Le plus jeune était au bord des larmes. Il se sentait plus abandonné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant et même le fait qu'il soit entouré de tout un tas de personne ne l'aidait pas à se sentir moins seul. Un aéroport n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour des débordements d'affection mais pourtant George Weasley se consumait d'envie de serrer son frère aîné dans ses bras et de le supplier de rester auprès de lui. Pour quelle raison devait-il partir, il n'en savait rien, son jumeau ne lui avait même pas dit. Il avait l'impression de s'être retrouvé dans cet endroit contre son propre gré, il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne commence à fixer longuement son jumeau. Leur présence en tant que sorcier était après tout illogique en ce lieu typiquement moldu.<p>

Une voix féminine résonna au loin et la gorge de George se serra de plus belle. Il savait que cet appel était le dernier et que Fred allait partir sans lui. Baissant légèrement la tête, ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Il voulu formuler une phrase, ou même ne fut-ce qu'un mot, mais ses lèvres bougeaient en vain, ne produisant aucun son. Il vit de son regard embrumé, comme au ralenti, la main de Fred saisir fermement le sac de voyage qui reposait à ses pied et son cœur manqua un battement. Tout ne pouvait pas se passer aussi vite, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être possible. Il avait vécu plus de vingt ans aux côtés de son jumeau et n'en avait jamais été séparés, ou du moins pas plus d'une heure ou deux. Alors pourquoi voulait-il partir si soudainement ?

- George ?

La voix de Fred résonna dans la tête du rouquin et la pensée que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il l'entendrait avant un bon moment lui était insupportable. Il avait comme un goût amer et métallique en bouche. Cette idée était tout simplement révoltante. Il vit la main libre de Fred s'approcher de son épaule mais il se dégagea avant que le contact ne s'établisse, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol d'un blanc irréel. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et roula le long de sa joue gauche jusqu'à sa bouche, le goût salé caractéristique se mélangeant au reste, comme une mauvaise blague. Il avait physiquement et mentalement mal, cette situation était tout simplement intenable et il se demandait comment Fred pouvait rester aussi stoïque.

- George ? répéta Fred.

- Quoi ? réussit a articuler George dans un sanglot incontrôlable.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Fred reprit:

- Ca va aller, frérot, tu verras.

George fut abasourdi par ces mots. Non, non ça n'allait pas aller, du tout ! Comment Fred pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il croire un seul instant que ça allait aller ? Sans lui, il n'était plus qu'une moitié de lui-même, une coquille vide. Il n'était que George Weasley. Il n'était plus Fred et George Weasley. Il voulait rester Fred et George Weasley.

La distance entre lui et son frère lui devenait insurmontable et il regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être laisser à un élan de sensiblerie quelques instants plus tôt. Même s'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, George pouvait aisément percevoir un gouffre sans fond creuser peu à peu la distance qui les séparait. Alors que les larmes continuaient de dégringoler le long de son visage, il entendit un bruit sourd signe que quelque chose était tombée sur le sol et quelqu'un le serra dans ses bras avec force. Cette étreinte n'était pas habituelle, elle l'empêchait presque de respirer à un tel point qu'il cru à un moment qu'il allait se noyer dans le flot de perles salées qui le submergeait. Toute la tristesse, tout le chagrin, toute la douleur de George semblaient s'être intensifiés en un seul instant et par le seul fait de ce contact. Fred ne le lâcha pourtant pas, même s'il entendait la respiration de son jumeau se saccader à son oreille.

Avec douceur, la main de Fred effleura les cheveux de George et il les fit glisser entre ses doigt dans une tentative veine pour le rassurer et tenter d'effacer sa peine. George se cramponna à son frère, les poings enserrant le dos du pull en laine que portait Fred en cet instant, la tête dans son cou.

- Emmène-moi avec toi, Fred, s'il-te-plaît, sanglota George sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, George. Ta place est ici, la mienne…

Fred s'interrompit, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Lui-même ne savait pas où il allait aller. Laisser George était la chose la plus difficile qui lui ai été donné de faire jusqu'à présent mais il savait que c'était son destin et avait plus peur pour son jumeau que pour lui-même. Le futur de George l'inquiétait plus que le sien, car lui allait rester. Les yeux dans le vide, l'aîné des jumeaux Weasley continuait de caresser les cheveux de sa moitié. Il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Il devait reste fort pour son frère.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura Fred à l'oreille de son jumeau l'entendant appeler son prénom entre deux sanglots.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas ? Tu vas partir, sans moi, je le sais Fred, je le sais, réussit à articuler le rouquin malgré la tristesse qui le rongeait.

- Je suis là.. Et je serai toujours à tes côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, le rassura-t-il.

- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua instantanément George avec une animosité non contenue.

- Je ne te mens pas, George.

Fred prit la tête de George entre ses deux mains et l'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux. L'aîné des deux frères n'avait jamais vu autant de désespoir dans les yeux de quiconque et il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette détresse un jour dans les yeux de son jumeau. L'on aurait dit que tous les malheurs du monde avait élu domicile à l''intérieur de George et que rien ne pourrait jamais le soulager. Une vague de remord le submergea et ses yeux commencèrent à briller. L'heure était presque arrivée, il le savait, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas quitter son frère. Pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Ils n'avaient que vingt ans, ils auraient dû avoir encore toute la vie devant eux.

- George, répéta Fred d'une voix tremblotante. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de son frère, d'une part pour établir plus de contact possible avant leur séparation et d'autre part car il ne supporterait pas de voir la vision de George devenir encore plus attristée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si cela était seulement humainement possible. Mais le courage vint finalement à lui.

Déposant un léger baiser sur le front de son frère, plissant les yeux pour laisser une bonne fois pour toute couler son chagrin, Fred se sépara tout doucement de George. Lorsque le dernier contact pris fin, tout commença à devenir d'un blanc immaculé, le décor commençait à devenir inconsistant et terne avant de disparaître peu à peu dans un fondu surnaturel. Seul le sourire de Fred restait collé à sa rétine.

- George ?

George ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Encore à moitié plongé dans le sommeil, il ne savait ni où il était ni pourquoi il était là. Quelques instants plus tôt, il était encore en train de serrer son frère contre lui de toutes ses forces. Ce rêve - car ça semblait de toute évidence en être un - était d'ailleurs extrêmement curieux. Il avait rarement fait de rêve aussi triste et aussi réaliste. Il avait encore l'impression d'y être plongé car son cœur ne s'était pas encore desserré et cette sensation de vide et de solitude ne le lâchait pas.

Plissant les yeux car sa vision était brouillée, il essaya de voir plus distinctement la personne qui se trouvait devant lui et finit par reconnaître son frère Bill. Sa présence lui sembla tout d'abord improbable. Même si son frère aîné se rendait assez souvent au Terrier - car il supposait qu'il y était rien qu'à l'odeur des draps -, il ne prenait jamais la peine d'entrer dans la chambre de Fred et lui. Il n'avait même pas souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait vu Bill franchir le seuil de leur porte. De plus, Bill n'habitait plus au terrier mais bien à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à des kilomètres de là.

- Tu vas bien, George ?

La question était elle aussi mystérieuse. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas aller bien ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, rien de tout ce que son cerveau avait pu imaginer n'était réel. Fred devait très certainement dormir dans son lit, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui-même. Mais son esprit eut un doute et sa tête se tourna machinalement vers le lit de frère jumeau, comme pour vérifier que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés.

- Où est Fred ? questionna George en voyant le lit de son frère résolument vide.

Le regard de Bill s'assombrit et George cru y percevoir, l'espace d'un instant, une once de gêne. Il soupira puis annonça d'un ton maladroit:

- George, Fred est…

Mais George ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, que son cœur avait soudainement cessé de battre. Tous les évènements de ces derniers jours venaient de lui revenir à l'esprit. L'attaque des Mangemorts, le retour d'Harry, les renforts de l'Ordre du Phénix, la grande bataille de Poudlard, les sortilèges fusant de tous les côtés, les décombres, les explosions, la mort de Remus, la mort de Tonks, mais surtout, la mort de de Fred. A cette pensée, un frisson d'amertume parcouru l'échine du jeune Weasley et il sentit sa tête le tourner. Fred n'était plus là.

George se recroquevilla, les bras passés autour de ses genoux, et laissa le flots de ses larmes prendre le dessus. Ses lamentations résonnèrent pendant longtemps au Terrier et, bien que toute la famille ait été fort affectée par la perte d'un de leur membre, George restait inconsolable malgré les années, n'arrivant même plus à produire la fine fumée d'un patronus. Son rêve était la façon que Fred avait eu de lui faire ses adieux comme il n'avait pas pu le faire avant de mourir.

* * *

><p><em>« I miss your laugh,<em>

_I miss your smile,_

_I miss everything about you,_

_Every seconds like a minute,_

_Every minutes like a day,_

_When you're far away. »_

_- Wish You Were Here, Within Temptation._


End file.
